In a case where machining such as cutting is performed to a small member such as a thin wall pipe, the machining is performed to the small member by using a cutting tool or the like in a machine tool with the small member held in the machine tool (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In a case where machining such as punching for rivets is performed to a large number of points in a large size member such as an airplane, operations are conventionally performed by man power with using a jig or the like. However, the operations performed by man power cause problems that working efficiency is poor, cost is high, and processing precision is reduced or processing itself becomes difficult at a place where a posture of an operator is unstable. In a case where an object to be processed is the large size member, when the machine tool described above is used, there is a problem that the machine tool itself for the machining is increased in size thereby increasing the equipment cost.
Meanwhile, in recent years, machining by using a robot is increasingly performed instead of by a human operator. In a case where the robot is used, an installment place is relatively small, workability is higher than the human operator, and only a few robots are required to be arranged even for the large size member. Thus, the cost is relatively easily lowered. Additionally, in the case where the robot is used, freedom of a working posture is higher than the case of the human operator. Thus, the processing precision can be stabilized.